


Come to Bed

by MizRootbeer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: A very short and indulgent fic for a dear friend of mine who is far too patient with my late ass.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me)/Tsuki
Kudos: 12





	Come to Bed

Lucifer remembered being a night owl. He had spent so many nights in his office, looking over reports and other things from Lord Diavolo. If he hadn’t been in his office, he was trying to settle a fight between his brothers. Sleep was a luxury until now. It was thanks to three little words that he no longer stayed up late.

“Come to bed.”

The first night Tsuki had come to him, it was nearing one o’clock in the morning. His fifth cup of coffee hadn’t worked, and Lucifer was on the verge of crashing. The door to his office opened up, revealing his beloved. She was wearing a robe, but he saw a peek of her lacey nightgown. Tsuki stood before him, a coy smile on her face as she reached out to him. She said those three, little words and Lucifer found himself ready to sleep. His work could wait for later. He got up and went to the bedroom with her.

Lucifer had tried to pull an all-nighter again, but Tsuki interrupted his work. Instead of a nightgown, she wore one of his blouses and a pair of lounge pants. It was simple yet alluring. Again, she said the familiar phrase.

“Come to bed.”

That time, Lucifer jumped up without thinking twice. He walked towards his sweetheart and picked her up, making her giggle with glee. Waking up with a warm body next to him was becoming a drug.

The third time, he came to the realization he couldn’t deny her, and he would no longer try to stay up all night. Tsuki merely opened the door, and he was already standing. 

“Come to bed?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

“Always.”


End file.
